Businesses
Businesses Bayou, Louisanna is teeming with private businesses for all of your supernatural, and non-supernatural needs. From night life to restaurants and your everyday grocery store, the locals take pride in their shops. You can find the more popular businesses located downtown, while others are scattered randomly through out the Bayou area. Fangtasy Fangtasy is a pro-vampire, high class night club for both human and vampire alike. A place where people can explore their curiosity about all that is vampire in safety and comfort. There is a fully stocked bar complete with true blood, lavish booths for privacy, and a vast dance floor. The house dj plays as well as guest appearances from different dj's around the world giving you the best in dubstep, hip hop and top hits. Doors open M-F from sunset until sunrise. 3042.jpg 3046.jpg fasdas.jpg|dance floor There are many job opportunities within Fangtasy. They are in need of bartenders, shot girls, dancers, bouncers, dishwashers, janitors, and a day watcher. There is one more opening for a second house dj available. If you are interested in a job, please contact Vittorino. Valentine Tea Valentine tea is an open space victorian tea house, upholding to a high standard of tea service and boasting a large array of tea and meal choices, as well as entertainment value. Live music is present on select days and tea leaf readers are available for on the spot readings. Meant for vampire and human alike, valentine tea specializes in true blood infused drinks and dessert dishes for the vampire who wants something different. Job opportunities at Valentine Tea include regularly paid musicians, hostess, waiters, janitors, dishwashers, head chef, cooks, tasseographers. Please contact Valentine for a job interview! RUnYP.png|interior G2pdn.jpg|exterior Flora Obscura In one of the more quiet streets of louisiana resides flora obscura, where against the dark wood shelving reside both exotic as well as common dried herbs. A nod to various cultures, the shop holds various spices, herbal medicine, as well as teas. Some known, others obscure and seductive from select brands such as kilian or amouage. Flora obscura also carries a delightful array of decorative objects, as well as cosmetics, most notably santa maria novella of catherine of medici fame. Welcoming of all, flora obscura finishes off with a stock of unique products from artisan grapefruit bubble bath to amber crystals from eastern europe, specializing in grooming tools and a few select fashion accessories. This is a pro-vampire establishment. If you're interested in a job here as a cashiers or delivery driver feel free to contact Florence. HZIEZ.jpg|lovely seating nkGps.jpg|array of teas and such yZdXX.jpg|full view of the interior Tender Loin's Butcher Shop Vampires welcome! Located right across the street from The Downtown Market, allowing for a unique shopping experience. Whether you were just checking out the area’s most talented artists and crafters, local merchants, farmers, musicians and chefs, or on your way home/ Tender Loin's is here to "meat" your needs. Why go to your local grocery store and purchase something that has been frozen and thawed numerous times, when we can give you a fresh cut of meat just the way that you like it. We guarantee the best quality in town or your money back. bWp0u.jpg|the best meat selections xffg.jpg|tender loin's Wolsey's Curiosity Shop Wolseys is a small, typical tourist-trappy shop in the middle of town. Full of crystals, potions, amulets, spell books, a selection of fine wands and its own tarot reading sessions, Wolsey's prides itself on being the town's first and most prolific purveyor of useless overpriced junk. However, beneath the slightly cliche facade, Wolseys has a reputation amongst older members of the community as having been (once upon a time) a reputable and reliable source for genuine magical artifacts and impliments, as well as good advice from the family of witches that owned it. In recent years, however, afraid of backlash, the store has changed its direction to gather less suspicion - although you can still find what you want if you really want it, you just have to know how to ask. We are reluctantly open for business with vampires at this time. If interested in a job position as a cashier, or an in-house psychic (or human posing as a psychic) to hold tarot readings and seance please contact Silas.